


Picnics

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Fear of being out of the Closet, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Merida, Young MacIntosh, and Young MacGuffin are invited to a picnic by Wee Dingwall one afternoon. This has become a regular get-together and the four become closer than ever.





	Picnics

_"But every once in a while, there’s a day when I don’t have to be a princess. No lessons, no expectations. A day when anything can happen. A day I can change my fate."_

 

Merida recalls riding Angus on her free days. Bow on back. Wind in her face. Her muscles tense. But her heart free. 

Now, she thinks of her free days sitting on the grass. Gentle breeze picking up every few minutes. Wee Dingwall poking the fire. Young MacIntosh draped over Young MacGuffin's lap while gesticulating a wild, wild story about "OWLS THE SIZE OF MOUNT THORTOR", and MacGuffin silently carving a spear, smiling and nodding supportively to MacIntosh's stories. 

It's like she has three more brothers. 

 

It all started one night when Maudie delivered to Merida a letter from Clan Dingwall. 

 

**_Princess Merida_ **

**_It is my pleasure to invite you to a picnic. In the forest between Clan MacGuffin and Clan MacIntosh, because the Lord's love to complain. Young MacIntosh too._ **

**_The young heirs will join, and my self._ **

**_It would be my honour if you would consider joining us._ **

**_Your friends_ **

**_Wee Dingwall, MacIntosh and MacGuffin_ **

**_But mostly Dingwall_ **

 

Merida walked her way through the forest until she could smell fire and fish cooking. 

She moved aside a tree branch that revealed the three other boys. 

"Ve'ca 'rie'ea Me'ada." Young MacGuffin smiled. 

Young MacIntosh's eyes flashed open from where he laid on the grass, Merida doesn't even notice the way he pulls his hand away from the unaware MacGuffin, and sits up.

They eat fish, talk politics, training techniques, and sit mostly in awkwardness. 

 

 

The **fourth** time, Dingwall is comfortable enough to fall asleep accidentally. 

The **fifth** time, Merida shares her burdens and jealousy of her mother's decisiveness and her brother's freedom. 

The **seventh** time, MacGuffin tears up because he talks different. 

The **twelveth** time, Merida notices MacIntosh move away from MacGuffin a bit when she shows up. 

"Why'd ya keep doin' that?" Merida questions, before biting into a fish. 

"Whot?" MacIntosh asks.

"Distancin' yeeself from MacGuffin. He seems to like yee close. Why do ya keep moving?" 

MacIntosh's expression stiffens and he stands defensively. "Shot up. You don't know what yer talkin'." 

"Mac..." MacGuffin calls. 

"Stay out of it." 

"That is quit 'nough." Dingwall says.

"MacIntosh, I d'nt mean anythin'..." Merida stands up. 

MacIntosh bares his teeth and throws a fire poker at her feet and walks off, tossing his shield over and past his shoulder, then he chases after it into the forest. 

MacIntosh doesn't show up for two picnics. 

At the **fifteenth** picnic, MacIntosh runs in late. His face is red and he's panting. His shield hangs at his hips and his sword is tied to his ankle. He's a mess. 

"Mac?" MacGuffin stands and walks over cautiously. 

"M'sorry ever'one." MacIntosh says. "I over acted and I know that sometim costs ya more tha' ya like it to." He's watching MacGuffin. 

"It's alright, MacIntosh. I o'erstepped." 

"No, Merida." MacIntosh reaches forward to hold one of MacGuffin's hands. "I wasn't ready to take the jump." 

Dingwall hides his smile behind a fish. 

"But I am now." 

 

Now, it's present day. Some day one hundred three or something. 

 

 "Ayy! Merida! Mi'lady!" MacIntosh greets shirtless, blue and waving. 

Merida rolls her eyes with a smile. "Not your lady, MacIntosh. Know your suitor." 

MacIntosh's face blushes a fierce red, leaving the blue paint no chance. MacGuffin places an arm over MacIntosh and the fiery of the two leans his face away from the world and into muscle. 

"How are ya, Dah?" asks Dingwall. 

Merida tosses a log into the fire, "I'm fantastic."

"Goo'. 'ow's home?" 

"Surp'isin'ly pleasant." Merida smiles and remembers. "Whot 'bout you?" 

"'Ery good. Goin' on a hike tomorroo. Hopin' to geet lost." 

Merida laughs. "Be back in time for the picnic, yeah?" 

"Course!" 

Later after the sun had out and they all silently decided to sleep the night out there, they melt desserts on the fire and tell horror stories to see who cries first. 

It's MacGuffin. 

MacGuffin blows his nose while MacIntosh dances around the fire screaming a song about mocking the larger boy. 

Dingwall sets up some blankets for them to sleep on and Merida chops wood. 

 

Before sleeping, they situate themselves so MacGuffin is sleeping on the outside of their bundle, as per his insistance. MacIntosh is pressed against his love, clinging cold. Merida beside him, first with her arms up under her head until Dingwall and MacIntosh _demand_ she put her  arms back down **_your pits smell like hell_**. Dingwall lays last and hogs the blankets. 

 

As the slivers of the sun peak up, Merida blinks her eyes open. She's beyond annoyed to be awake so early until she sees MacIntosh sitting up. 

"MacIntosh...?"

MacIntosh has his sword in his hand and eyes glued to the forest. "Dingwall 'eard somefin' and went runnin'. MacGuffin went af'er him. They...haven't come back yet." 

"I'm sure they're..." Merids rubs her eyes. 

"I'm worried." 

"Let's go look then." Merida stands. 

 

They find Dingwall in a tree and MacGuffin soaking wet. They have a good laugh after. 

Merida rubs MacGuffin's arm to keep him warm and MacIntosh leads the sleepy Dingwall back. 

They sit by the fire and relish in eachother's company so lucky to have found such a friendship that was all their own. 


End file.
